Your Place
by Kanna3011
Summary: Trafalgar Law wurde von Doflamingo zu dessen Palast verschleppt, nachdem er während des Kampfes sein Bewusstsein verlor. Nun wird er im Thronsaal wiederum mit seinem früheren Kapitän konfrontiert.


Ein Oneshot, den ich vor einiger Zeit geschrieben habe und eine eigene Idee zu Trafalgar Laws Vergangenheit thematisiert. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch.

Disclaimer: One Piece gehört Eiichiro Oda und diese Story dient nicht meinem persönlichem Gelderwerb.

„Your Place"

_Kora-san…_

Eine erdrückende Dunkelheit umschlang ihn. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er in ein unendlich tiefes Loch gezogen werden. Die unglaublichen Schmerzen in seiner Brust verebbten langsam. Bald spürte er nichts mehr – War das sein Ende?

Er rannte, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, wohin. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als seinem Gefühl zu vertrauen. Und dieses drängte ihn, noch schneller zu laufen. Irgendwas passierte gerade – etwas, das alles verändern würde.  
Der Griff um das lange Schwert verfestigte sich. Seine Fingerknöchel verfärbten sich weiß unter der aufgewendeten Kraft. Es ergab einen starken Kontrast zu der ansonsten vor Kälte erröteten Haut. Kälte? Er war umgeben von Eis und Schnee aufgewachsen. Eigentlich störte ihn diese nicht, waren wilde Schneegestöber schließlich fast alltäglich. Doch heute war es anders…  
Heute war sie unerträglich.

Schweratmend stützte er sich an der nächsten Hauswand ab. Seine Lungen waren rau, seine Nase und Wangen eiskalt und rötlich. Sein Herz raste, sprang förmlich aus seiner Brust. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er im Moment seine Gesundheit riskierte. Er kannte die Gefahren, die derartig niedrige Temperaturen bargen, besonders wenn man, wie er, schon vorher nicht in bester Verfassung war. Dennoch musste er weiter.  
Sein Blick wanderte gen Himmel. Sonst war der Schnee immer rein und weiß gewesen, fiel wie schöne Kristalle aus den Wolken. Nun verdarb der dunkle Ruß die hellen Flocken. Graue, beinahe schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen herum. Er wandte sich der Ursache zu, die sich hinter mehreren Dächern emporhob. Eine dichte, dreckige Rauchwolke, die von unten in einem leichten Licht erstrahlte. Feuer, ein riesiges, loderndes Feuer – Sein Ziel.

Schnell stieß er sich von dem kalten Gemäuer ab und setzte seinen Weg fort. Der Schnee knackste unter seinen Stiefeln, hinterließ deutliche Fußspuren. Er ignorierte dies, obwohl sie einen deutlichen Beweis der Auflehnung darstellten. Schließlich lautete sein Befehl, auf dem Schiff zu bleiben. Doch daran wollte und konnte er sich nicht halten. Was hätte er dort auch machen können? Seine Bücher hatte er bereits etliche Male durchgelesen und Schlaf kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Es war zwar kindisch, aber irgendwie fürchtete er noch immer die Stimme, die ihn dann verfolgte.  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick an seine Seite, wo er weiterhin sein Kikoku umklammert hielt. Es gab zwar keinen Beweis, aber er war sich sicher, dass es mit dem verfluchten Nodachi zusammenhing. Trotzdem würde er sich niemals von seinem Schwert trennen. Er konnte lernen, damit umzugehen. Der anderen Sache stand momentan viel größere Bedeutung zu.

Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto düsterer und stickiger wurde die Umgebung. Es wirkte mehr so, als liefe er durch Staub anstatt durch Schnee. Zumal es sich weitgehend schwieriger gestaltete Luft in seine Lunge zu pumpen, ohne damit ein lautes Husten und Krächzen zu verursachen. Allerdings bedeutete dies auch, dass er es bald erreichte – den Endpunkt, voller Trauer, Schrecken und Tod.  
Er stand einfach nur stumm dar. Seine Hände voller Blut. Er verfolgte wie die roten Tropfen ätzend langsam zu Boden fielen und sich das tiefe Rot mit dem Schwarz und Weiß vermischte. Lange, knochige, aber überraschend warme Finger drückten sich in seine Schulter. Mit breitem Grinsen flüsterte er ihm jene Worte ins Ohr…

Ein zerrender Stich durchfuhr seinen Kopf. Und nicht nur einer. Seine Nerven sandten immer mehr Reize, die sich wie eine unendliche Qual über seinen Körper zogen. Er spürte es deutlich. Bedeutete dies, dass er noch am Leben war? Eine lächerliche Frage. Wenn er denken konnte, lebte er.  
Dennoch wusste er nicht, wo er ich befand. Weiterhin umgab ihn nur Finsternis. Der erste Versuch seine Augen zu öffnen, scheiterte kläglich, wurde er von den wiederkehrenden Schmerzen vollends eingenommen. Er holte tief Luft, konnte spüren, wie all seine Sinne allmählich erwachten.  
Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, die weiterhin sehr flach ging. Die Glieder und Muskeln waren steif. Seine Finger rührten sich, doch wurde seine Hand von irgendwas hinunter gedrückt. Insgesamt schien seine Bewegung sehr eingeschränkt, was nicht zuletzt von den Schussverletzungen in seinem Oberkörper verantwortet wurde. Die Schüsse, welche von ihm stammten.  
Was war danach passiert? Er wurde bewusstlos, das stand definitiv fest. Doch wo war er jetzt?

Ein entferntes Geräusch drang an seine Ohren. Schritte? Er war noch zu benommen, als dass er die Klänge eindeutig zuzuordnen vermochte. Schwerlich versuchte er abermals die vom Blut verklebten Lider zu heben. Er öffnete seine Augen leicht, kniff diese aber sofort wieder zusammen, als der helle Lichtstrahl ihn blendete. Diesmal arbeitete er sich vorsichtiger vor, darauf bedacht, sich an die nun ungewohnte Helligkeit zu gewöhnen, die von mehreren riesigen Fenstern herrührte, wie er nun erkannte. Ohne seinen Kopf zu bewegen, ließ er einen schnellen Blick umherschweifen. Er befand sich in einem großen Saal mit hohen Decken und verzierten Wänden. War er in seinem Palast?  
Er richtete seinen Kopf zur Seite und erblickte zwei Throne – Karo und Pik. Zu seiner Linken stand der Kreuz-Thron. Ein lautes Klirren ertönte, als er seine Hände gewaltsam zu Fäusten ballte. Die Seesteinhandschellen, welche ihn an Ort und Stelle festhielten, schabten brennend an seinen Gelenken. Jedoch ignorierte er den Schmerz, kämpfte viel mehr mit der Erkenntnis, wo dieser ihn angekettet hatte. An den Herz-Stuhl. Der Stuhl, der laut Doflamingo immer für Law bestimmt gewesen war.

Ein ihm bekanntes Lachen schallte durch den hohen Raum, gefolgt von Schritten, die direkt vor ihm endeten. Er behielt den Kopf gesenkt, hegte er schließlich nicht den Wunsch dieses gehässige Grinsen zu sehen. Allerdings war Doflamingo kein Mann, der das tolerierte.  
„Fufufu, wie ich sehe, bist du letztendlich doch noch aufgewacht." Eine bedächtige Pause trat ein, in der Law spürte, wie sich Doflamingos Hand auf sein Haupt legte. „Warum begrüßt du deinen Meister denn nicht, Law?!"

Nur mühsam unterdrückte er ein Keuchen, als Doflamingo ihn an seinen Haaren hochzerrte, so dass sie sich nun gegenseitig in die Augen sahen. Trotzdem hatte Law nicht vor, sich diesem Mann zu beugen und starrte ihn kalt aus seinen grauen Iriden an. Sein ehemaliger Kapitän hob merklich eine Augenbraue, war sein restlicher Ausdruck schließlich hinter den farbigen Gläsern der Brille versteckt.  
„Warum strahlt aus deinem Blick nur so tiefer Hass? Du solltest mir eigentlich dankbar sein."  
Doflamingos Griff in seine Haare verstärkte sich, während sich die Fingernägel dessen anderer Hand in Laws Arm bohrten. Ein kurzer Augenschweif zu diesem ließ ihn erkennen, wie dünne Blutfäden unter dem Ärmel hervor, bis zur eisernen Schelle flossen. Laws Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr, was Doflamingo ein leises Kichern entlockte.  
„Willst du dich mir weiterhin widersetzen?" Er lächelte wehleidig. „Das ist so grausam von dir. Dabei habe ich dich am Leben gelassen und endlich nach Hause gebracht."

Law erwiderte nichts. Warum denn auch? Weder hatte er Doflamingo um Mitleid gebeten, noch wollte er es überhaupt haben. Und das war diesem ebenso bewusst, wie Law selbst. Law war sich nicht hundertprozentig über dessen Beweggründe im Klaren, doch ein wesentlicher Punkt in seinem Plan, war sicherlich die mentale Folter. Dieser Sadist genoss es in vollen Zügen die Oberhand zu haben. Auch sein nächstes Angebot diente vermutlich nur dem Zweck der Erniedrigung.  
„Trotz allem bleibst du ein Teil der Familie, Law. Ich bin bereit, dir deinen Verrat zu vergeben, sobald du mich um diese Gnade anflehst."  
Law schenkte ihm ein dünnes Lächeln. Heiser sagte er: „Bring mich nicht zum Lachen, Joker!"  
Ein Seufzen drang an seine Ohren, während Doflamingo sich ein Stück von ihm entfernte. Law ließ seinen Kopf, nun befreit von dem harten Griff, nach vorne fallen und atmete kurz schnell ein und aus. Schon diese leichte Dehnung war mit Strapazen verbunden. Law schätzte, dass mindestens ein Halswirbel lädiert war. Jedoch blieb ihm keine Zeit eine genauere Analyse zu erstellen. Nur zu deutlich hörte er den Zorn bei Doflamingos nächsten Worten heraus.  
„Meine Güte, Law. Du bist solch ein…"

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde er mit so einem heftigen Ruck nach vorne geschleudert, dass sich Law auf die Lippen biss, um keinen Laut hervorzustoßen. Kurz tanzten kleine Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen, bevor sich seine Sicht wieder normalisierte.  
„...Sturer Bengel!", beendete Doflamingo seinen verärgerten Ausruf.

Law bemühte sich vergeblich gegen den Druck anzukämpfen. Mit Doflamingos Fuß auf seinem Halsansatz saß er mit den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt, während die Ketten gleichzeitig seine Arme nach hinten zerrten und seine Muskeln bis zum Zerreißen überspannten. Als der Shichibukai seinen Tritt noch weiter ausreizte, keuchte Law auf. Er hustete Blut, welches den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen verschmutzte. Vermutlich begannen auch seine anderen Wunden sich wiederum zu öffnen. Es schien ihm so, als benetzte die zähe Flüssigkeit seine gesamte Brust.  
Auch ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen, konnte Law erahnen, dass Doflamingo sein Ringen amüsierte. Aber auch das hielt ihn nicht lange von der verbalen Tortur gegenüber seinem früheren Untergebenen ab.  
„Fufufu. Du solltest auf deine Worte achten, du Wurm. Ich habe wohl versäumt dir beizubringen, wie man Erwachsenen Respekt zollt. Besonders seinem Kapitän."  
Diese Worte brachten Law beinahe dazu, ihn sofort anzuschreien und seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Allerdings war er nicht der hitzköpfige Typ. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, seine Gefühle und Sorgen in sich zu verschließen und mit sich selbst auszutragen. Eine Eigenschaft, über welche sich viele Mitlgieder seiner Crew beschwerten.

Der Gedanke an seine Mannschaft ließ ihn unfreiwillig melancholisch werden. Es waren mittlerweile schon Monate ins Land gegangen, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Und auch wenn er das nie laut zugeben würde, sorgte er sich um sie. Er trug schließlich die Verantwortung, auch wenn er wusste, dass sich jeder von ihnen hervorragend selbst verteidigen konnte. Die Heart-Piraten waren die einzigen, denen Law sein vollstes Vertrauen schenkte, genau wie sie ihm vor seiner Abreise erklärten, dass er immer der einzige Käpt'n blieb, dem sie folgen würden.  
Law krallte sich mit seinen Finger unmerklich an der Stuhllehne fest, um der Belastung entgegen zu wirken und hob leicht den Kopf, damit Doflamingo ihn auch hörte.

„Du bist schon lange nicht mehr mein Kapitän, Doflamingo.", sagte Law mit ruhiger Stimme, den rauen und scharfen Unterton dennoch hörbar betont.  
Law war sich bewusst, dass eine solche Aussage sein Gegenüber wenig beeindrucken, oder sogar dessen Ärger noch steigern würde. Allerdings hatte er nicht vor, sich seinen Stolz und Ehre stehlen zu lassen.  
Doflamingo brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und löste sich von Law los, was diesen nun doch etwas überraschte. Dennoch schwieg er und wartete eine weitere Reaktion des größeren Mannes ab. Dieser tänzelte mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die eigene Stirn und setzte zum Reden an.  
„Du bist wirklich ein dummer Junge. Dachtest du etwa ernsthaft, dass du mir entkommst, nur weil du abhaust und deine eigene Crew gründest?"  
Law knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er ahnte, was nun folgen würde. Doflamingo hatte es ihm vor über zehn Jahren schon einmal gesagt, und würde nun nicht zögern, dies zu wiederholen.

Plötzlich beugte sich Doflamingo nach vorne, sich mit einer Hand neben Laws Kopf abstützend. Seine Lippen näherten sich dessen Ohr, wobei Law fast spüren konnte, wie sich diese zu einem finsteren Grinsen verzogen. Genau, wie damals.  
„Es existiert nur ein Ort, wo du hingehörst. Es ist deine Entscheidung, Law. Deine letzte Chance, um zwischen Unterwerfung und Tod zu wählen." Law erschauderte leicht und verfluchte seinen Körper für diese Reaktion, an der sich Doflamingo ergötzen konnte. Dessen Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er ihm die letzten Worte ins Ohr raunte:  
„Dein Platz ist hier auf dem Heart-Thron – und das für immer."

Nur wenige Augenblicke später vernahm Law ein Knarren. Er schielte zu der massiven Flügeltür, die Doflamingo plante zu passieren, um Law mit dessen dunklen Schatten zurückzulassen. Trotzdem wandte er seinen Kopf abermals zu Law, als er dessen Blick im Rücken spürte.  
Wie gerne Law ihm dieses hämische Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen würde. Im Moment verhinderte seine Kraftlosigkeit jedoch jeglichen Widerstand oder ähnliche Anfeindungen. Sein ehemaliger Kapitän war der Worte, gleich einer verbalen Tortur, zu seinem Leidwesen noch nicht müde.  
"Bevor ich es vergesse: Willkommen zu Hause, Law. Genieße es."  
Ein kurzes Lachen folgte, welches mit jedem entfernenden Schritt mehr verklang, und schließlich blieb Law allein im riesigen Saal zurück. Allerdings wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass Doflamingo wieder kommen würde. Genau wie in der Vergangenheit und wohl auch in Zukunft. Denn laut Doflamingo, gehörte Law ihm. Das wäre auf ewig sein Platz.


End file.
